


Nothing Wrong With That

by Storyflight



Series: BSD/DR Crossover Collection [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Author has Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Edogawa Ranpo (Bungou Stray Dogs), Autistic Saihara Shuichi, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hiyoko is mean I am sorry, Mentor/Protégé, Minor Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Minor Edogawa Ranpo/Edgar Allan Poe (Bungou Stray Dogs), Naomi is big sis now, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Nonbinary Edgar Allan Poe (Bungou Stray Dogs), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Shuichi dislikes his hyperfixation with warriors, That's just her character, Toko is Toko too, Trans Saihara Shuichi, You Decide, vent-ish? I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: He held the book tighter. Just holding on to it made him feel calmer.Why does a stupid book have to bring him to a calmer state? There could be so many other things that could lighten his mood. A stuffed animal, drinking, reading something different, playing music.No, it’s a book.--Shuichi has been having difficulties with himself and how his brain is. His mentor, Edogawa Ranpo, helps him.





	Nothing Wrong With That

**Author's Note:**

> This was first going to be a ship Bookclub AU but then I realised there is a lot of headcanons I gave to Shuichi that relate to me...then I got sad and uneasy because I remember how people called me out and made fun of me because one of my hyperfixations/special interests IS Warrior Cats (Still is but you know). To this day I really dislike the fact that I cling on to certain interests so much that I am seen as annoying to others, or someone going "Why are you (still) into that?" and I then feel like I shouldn't be allowed to like it. There's a time I forced myself to drop interest because of others.  
> I was diagnosed with Autism when I was around three??? And had no idea what it was and that I had it until I was around eleven.
> 
> Things made sense?? I guess?? Because I have lots of issues with textures, colours, walking (I walk on my toes/balls on my feet, walking flat makes me really uncomfortable) and so on. I mean, at times I wish...I was not like this...because there were many things that my family had to do and I felt really mad.
> 
> Nevertheless  
> >Autism is not a disease and if people keep treating it like that I am getting my bricks.  
> >It's not "cute" or "quirky" or whatever.  
> >I hate it so much when people use it as an "insult" oh my goooood  
> >I headcanon Ranpo, Shuichi, and some others with Autism. If you don't that's a-okay!  
> >I really like writing Ranpo and Shuichi having a bond and once I get further in "Little Fang" it's over  
> >Do not belittle people because they really like something. Whether its indeed a comfort, hyperfixation, or they enjoy it, don't be mean. You don't have to like it either, just be respectful. As long as they are not doing anything harmful to themselves or others, let them be happy  
> >I love you

 

“Eh…”

Shuichi was unsure about going into a club. Kaede suggested that he should give it a try and try to get closer to other classmates. However, going into the library and seeing so many other students he was unfamiliar with made him nervous.

 

It was a leisure book club. It wasn’t one where they had a selected book that they all read and talked about it, that was a different one. This club was centred around conversations and having suggestions on books to read.

 

“W-What in the world is in y-your hand?”

“H-Huh?” Shuichi was sitting in the corner and listened to everyone rather than talk to others. The one speaking was Toko, made sense she would be here.

 

“The book. What i-is it?!”

“Oh, it’s…” Shuichi swallowed. The one thing he was embarrassed about is his favourite book series. He has read many books, _many throughout_  his lifetime, but there was one that he adored way too much. It’s safe to say that it was a special interest...or a hyperfixation. He never liked labelling it like that, but he knew what he was and how he is with certain interests…

 

Does Toko read it too? Having conversations with someone who has a speciality with writing would be interesting.

Then again, she might not...

 

“Warriors...a series by Erin Hunter” The one he held was in English. He owned a couple in Japanese, which had very pretty Covers, but he wanted to be up to date and purchased (also read...many times) every single book in English.

 

“I-I don’t know if you’re interested…” he had more in his bag, but the one he held out to Toko was from _Dawn of The Clans,_ his absolute favourite arc.

 

“Warriors? T-The First Battle? That’s the series with the cats…”

“Yes….”

Her tone, he was ready to have her ridicule him for his taste in books. Everyone goes _“the one with the cats”_ and then say something bad about it.

 

“I-I’ve read it...but it’s not that a-amazing. S-So many forbidden relationships too. Besides...isn’t t-the series m-made for k-kids?!”

“Well...it’s...uh…” Called it. He’s not surprised with that reaction. Even if it the target audience was for children, a lot of people who read it are his age or adults. Then there’s the violence that an eight-year-old shouldn’t read…

 

“To each is their own” he sighed.

“Y-Yea...I know that R-Ryouma and Peko read it...but n-not like yourself. Well...those two are not here but if y-you see them, go ahead and talk about it to them…”

“...Yeah...Okay, thanks”

“W-Whatever….”

 

Toko sighed and left him alone.

 

 _Now I want to leave._ He clutched his book again and stared down at his feet. The feeling of others eyeing him and muttering only made him feel worse. This was such a terrible idea.

They could not be talking about him at all! Or he is the main point of the conversation!

 

He talked about Warriors with Peko and Ryouma. The problem is that he is really invested in it and feels as though he gets way too annoying with oversharing his interests. Even when he talks about it on the internet, he feels like he’s too much.

 

His stomach started to hurt. There was some whispering from other students and Shuichi was so uneasy, why did he choose to come here? Only to be reminded that he is into something that’s supposed to be for kids?

 

“Is that Warriors?!” Another person came over to him. Hiyoko swung her arms behind her with a small smile on her face.

“Yes…?” Why was she here?  Was it because Mahiru was present as well and joined her?

“Oh man! I love that series! When I was FIVE! Seriously, why would you read it at your age? You’re like...the most mature in your class, why don't you read something different?”

 

“Because I enjoy it?!” He knew Hiyoko enjoyed pushing people’s buttons, similar to Kokichi. Right now, he doesn't want to be picked on about something he holds dear.

 

“Geez, a detective who reads about cats nonstop. Hope you’re not one of those people who want to be with one of those cats!”

 

_What...What is that supposed to mean?!_

Shuichi was not going to comment on that. “Doesn't matter, I read what I want and so can you”

“Just pick up something different next time!! You know, for young adults?” Hiyoko then skipped off ever so innocently, as if the conversation never happened.

 

_What in the world is with her? Was that even needed?!_

 

Today was not the day he needed to be reminded of that.

 

_I tried, Kaede…_

 

Everyone else who was here had their own conversations. Hifumi and Tsumugi were going on about manga, Sonia showed Mahiru a recent fantasy novel she picked up, then Sakura and Chihiro both had an interest in classic European Novels.

 

_Why do I have to be the one into this stupid series?! I didn’t ask for it! Just happened…_

 

It felt like he was about to throw up. Shuichi doesn’t want to be here anymore. He stood back up and left the library. No need for him to say inside.

 

Once Shuichi was out of the room, Kaede came by. He swore that she just teleported over to him.

 

“Hi!” She bounced up on her toes.

Wasn’t she supposed to be at the music club? Why is she hanging out here so early? Shuichi shrugged and ignored those pointless questions.

 

“Hey” He deadpanned, “I’m...walking out”

“You don’t want to go to dinner soon?”

“No, it’s spaghetti and I don’t want to eat anything red…”

“Why not just the noodles?”

Shuichi shook his head, “I’m heading to the Agency. You can...walk with me if you want to”

 

“The Armed Detective Agency? Sure!”

 

One on hand, he did not want to offer the request in the first place. She might want to be around someone else, someone who won’t eat red food and still carrying around a book in his arms.

 

The walk out of the school was silent. There were the chattering of students in the background, some animals chittering and running around, however, no sounds came from the two students.

 

Once they were in the heart of the city, where they were now in the large crowd of people, Kaede spoke…

Shouted.

“How did it go?!”

 

She was talking about the Book Club. Once the noise died down a little, Shuichi replied to her.

“Awful” Shuichi hissed under his breath, “I went and was instantly reminded that I’m into something so...stupid”

“Your interests are not stupid! You’re not stupid either! I wish you wouldn’t see yourself like that…”

 

_Maybe I’m just overreacting...but then...all of that...I didn’t like how all of that went. Everyone was much more interested in other books._

 

“Sorry…”

“It’s not your fault. Maybe next time it will be better”

 

_I’m not going back there. I never want to do anything like that again._

 

“No thank you...but thank you for trying. I have the Agency, at least I’m doing something not associated with the school”

“But...it’s still involving your talent!”

“Talent or not, I enjoy being a detective. I’ll...see you later, Kaede”

“See ya!” She pulled him in for a small hug once they made it to the main building to the Agency. Shuichi gave her an awkward hug back.

 

_I accept hugs from her but...it feels odd._

 

Just a couple of flights of stairs and he will make it to his second home. Shuichi opened the door with ease, unlocked and acting as if he works here. They also allowed him to come by whenever unless there is a dangerous mission.

 

“Hello? Is—“

“Saihara-san!”

“H-HEY!” He shrieked from the sudden embrace from Kenji.

Even when his ability isn’t activated, he’s strong as hell.

 

_Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me!_

 

“Oh! Sorry about that!” He releases his hug, “I remember that you’re not the biggest fan of hugs…”

 

“It’s fine…you have really nice hugs” he fixed up his uniform. He really liked Kenji, the sunshine detective himself was nothing but positive and uplifting, just like Kaede.

 

_They need to meet soon._

 

“Saihara-Kun!” Naomi waved from her desk, “Are you looking for Ranpo-san?”

“Yea…”

“He’s on a case! Come sit with me! It shouldn’t be long until he returns, you know how he is”

 

The Agency was practically empty. There was no yelling from Kunikida because of Dazai, Lucy annoyed by how stupid Atsushi is being, and Yosano ready to shut everyone.

 

He made himself comfortable in the seat next to Naomi. She was focused on whatever report she was doing on her laptop, although her eyes wavered to Shuichi’s book.

 

“I haven’t read that series in a long time, is it getting good?”

 

_The newest arc is so insane! Only one book in! The mysterious ghost and cats being possessed is really interested! And the code-breakers…_

His mind went one way as his mouth said something else.

“I personally think so...it has its ups and downs like all things…”

Naomi always enjoyed hanging out with Shuichi. When he’s not in school and Naomi is off work, they enjoyed going to a small cat cafe close by. Maybe they should go back soon.

 

The young detective looked down at his lap. Despite being in the Agency, a place he feels very comfortable in and will be able to work here once he graduates, he felt off today. The situation in the book club still got to him.

 

What if they feel the same with him? Not even with his interests, simply how he solves cases and works, it’s not the same as everyone here. At the end of the day, he gets his work done at a decent pace. Why is his brain like that? What takes ten steps is fifty with some notes on the side for Shuichi.

 

_Everything I do just feels...wrong._

 

“I believe Ranpo-san likes the series, have you two talked about it?”

“Sometimes…”

“Hm? Is something on your mind?” Naomi noticed how his tone was unusual, “What’s up, Saihara-kun? Did something go on at school?

 

“Yes...” he shuffled in his seat, “I sort of had...a bad day today”

 

“Go on and tell me about it”

“But I—“

“Nope,” Naomi closed her laptop and dramatically turned in her seat, now facing Shuichi.

 

“I’m all ears, Saihara-kun”

“Naomi-san!”

“I won’t get back to work until you tell me~”

 

_Oh, Naomi._

 

“...I...went to a Book Club and it didn’t turn out well…” he shuffled in his seat, “I thought it would be good for me and I could befriend more of my classmates but...I couldn’t”

 

“What stopped you?”

_Because I’m so fixated on this stupid series about cats!_

“I was made fun of”

“Who? Do I need to get Nii-sama?! Or Yosano-san? WAIT! What about Ken-”

“It's fine! It happens! But...Naomi-san? Have you ever felt like you don't belong anywhere? And everyone dislikes you because of...just who you are?

 

The Clerk tilted her head to the side. Was this a bad idea to ask her such a question like this? He won’t go into too much detail...he would rather have that conversation with Ranpo.

 

“At times, but then I remember I have Nii-sama and the rest of my friends and family who love me no matter what, one being yourself”

“I’m...I’m not that special, Naomi-san. I’m merely Edogawa-san’s apprentice…”

“Exactly! Who is the Master Detective! Anyway...I believe that there is nothing wrong with...not entirely fitting in the crowd. Everyone is like that, we are not in one universal group. A good example is the Agency or being gifted. Then for yourself, Hope’s Peak”

 

“But there’s the time that I don’t feel like I don’t belong here!”

“Hey, you do. Don’t let your mind tell you differently” she gently placed a hand on his shoulder with a warm look in her eyes. It felt like a big sister giving advice to her younger brother.

 

“I’m not you, I don’t know what goes on in that brilliant brain of yours. One thing I am sure of is that you are gifted in your own way”

 

_Gifted...in my own way._

 

He held the book tighter. Just holding on to it made him feel calmer.

Why does a stupid book have to bring him to a calmer state? There could be so many other things that could lighten his mood. A stuffed animal, drinking, reading something different, playing music.

 

No, it’s a book.

 

“I’m sure that book club just...was not for you. That’s alright, right? I know for me, I only feel comfortable doing reports here and not surrounded by other clerks. Oh! Then when Nii-sama and I work together, then it’s even quicker! Not the same thing with you but you get it, right?”

 

“Yeah...It’s nice that you two have such a nice relationship. If only I had a sibling…”

“I’m your Ane-san now! Well, then you have Akamatsu-chan and Momota-kun, right? They could be seen like your siblings. Ranpo-san really cares for you too, like a father with their son! Let’s not forget your boyfriend~”

 

“N-Naomi…”

“Oh! How have you two been? Have any trips planned soon?”

 

He’s grateful for the topic change.

“Well, after graduation, the two of us...along with Edogawa-san and P—“

 

“I’m home!”

The door burst open with a delighted cheer right behind. Out came Ranpo, bright as ever with some candy in his grasp. Yosano and Fukuzawa were right behind him.

 

“Hi, Ranpo-san!!” Kenji said

Shuichi didn’t speak.

 

_Hopefully, they won’t notice._

 

“Looks like everyone else is still out...I wonder how long it will take…” Yosano was scanning around the building until she locked eyes with Shuichi.

 

He whimpered quietly.

_I’m caught..._

 

“Saihara-kun? I don’t remember Ranpo-san asking for you today”

 

“My boy is here? MY BOY!”

 

_Edogawa-san…_

 

“It’s nice to see you, Saihara-kun” Fukuzawa’s deep voice always made Shuichi feel either protected or terrified, depends on the day.

 

“Whatcha doing over here?” Ranpo made his way to Naomi’s desk “Is everything alright? Do I need to get Akiko-chan and her chainsaw?”

“None of that...I wanted to see if you free today or another day. I wanted to have lunch…”

 

“Like a double date thing?”

“No...Poe-san and Ran-chan can do whatever. I wanted to...just talk to you…”

 

There was a look of uncertainty from Fukuzawa and a small smirk from Yosano.

 

“I don’t see why not! Poe-kun and I have something planned tonight. How about we do it tomorrow? No school for you and I’m off that day unless I’m called for a case”

 

“Yeah...I would like that…”

“Oi, Saihara-kun. Can you stay here longer?” Yosano asked, “I wanted to talk to you about Tsumiki”

“Of c-course!”

 

He was in the Agency for about two hours. He talked to Yosano, set the plans with Ranpo, and felt the death stares from Fukuzawa. Kenji was around too and asked about some of the students and teachers in Hope’s Peak. He was always so fascinated about it.

 

He walked back to the school alone. Instead of going into his own dorm, he crashed into Rantaro. They didn’t mind in the slightest and curled around him protectively in the bed.

 

One of the only times he’s okay with being touched. Shuichi nuzzled close and fell fast asleep.

 

When morning came, he began getting ready. There was already clothes here, so he simply freshened up in Rantaro’s room.

 

The detective didn’t want breakfast and decided to simply skip it. Right now, he didn’t want to be around a whole bunch of people. Rantaro offered to bring back food, although he refused.

“See If Poe-san is available”

“We are actually meeting up later today” Rantaro kisses his forehead, “Have a good time and stay safe”

“Of course”

  


It didn’t take long till he made it to the designated place to eat. He made some orders and then waited for him. Waiting was the hard part.

He waited for so long. Shuichi did come a little early, but most of the time Ranpo is the one who is here early or at the same time as him. The young detective went ahead and ordered for the both of them, he knew which one Ranpo enjoyed.

 

While waiting, he read. Shuichi has read _Dawn Of The Clans_ several times now. It’s his favourite arc out of the whole series. He loved the characters, especially Jagged Peak and Petal, and the story. He wished it gained more attention.

 

Shuichi also wished that he kept thinking that way.

He wanted to push the book away from him. The feeling he had was so bittersweet, so pleased about something he loved but the constant annoyance he brought to others was a nightmare.

 

_Am I really the Super High School Level Detective?_

He loved being a detective, there’s a reason that he is in Hope’s Peak and Ranpo’s apprentice. For his hobbies, he feels like his emotions for it is way too much for an average person.

 

_I’m far from an average person…_

 

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and exhaled. Once he opened them, someone was at his table with a ramune in their hand.

 

“W-WHA?!”

“Hey!! Not so loud!”

“Edogawa-san! You scared the living daylights out of me!”

He shrugged, sipping on the soda and leaning back on the wall. Carefree as ever, if only Shuichi was like his mentor.

 

“You’re late”

“Akiko-chan had to take me here and you know that! She had to finish taking care of Kunikida-kun. He got reaaaal hurt this morning”

“How many times?”

“Cut him up a good ten times!!”

“Yeeez” He shuddered at the thought of it.

“Oh...I ordered the usual for you” Shuichi clutched his stomach, “It should be here soon”

 

“Hmm, alright!” He smiled and finished the rest of the soda. Strawberry was one of Ranpo’s favourites, he had it with him every time the two got together. Other flavours were Lychee and original, but Strawberry was prominent.

 

It was red, Shuichi did not like that colour.

 

“Reading that book again? I saw that you had it yesterday...Isn’t this the...sixteenth time you rotated through the series?”

“That’s an overstatement, isn’t it?” Ranpo meant well though, right?

“Hey! You’re enjoying yourself! Did you know that this is going to be my one-hundredth marble from Strawberry? I will get the marble out after Lunch”

“...Edogawa-san?”

His attention wavered away from the empty ramune bottle and back to the younger detective.

 

“What’s wrong, Shu?”

“No it’s just...well...the other day, a friend of mine said I should try the book club or school. I went...and…”

 

Ranpo raised his eyebrows, eyes still closed.

 

“I hated it! I thought I was going to throw up from how anxious I was. I-I brought...well... _these_ books, some noticed and…”

 

“Come on, you can do it. I don’t want to deduce what you’re trying to say.”

 

“I don’t like how my brain is, Edogawa-san. I don’t…” his shoulders dropped.

“I don’t like being autistic”

 

He was never a fan of saying that word. When it’s mentioned, he grows unsteady and shrinks away. It was not anything bad, only Ranpo and Rantaro knew about it (then the teaches because of records), and he wishes that he could stop certain habits he has. No matter what, he can't, if he does he gets way too anxious it’s difficult to do his daily activities.

 

“It's just...I’m aware that my brain is wired differently I guess. When my Uncle told me, I understood why there are certain things I did but others didn’t. It made sense why I always walk on my toes or how I can’t eat anything that’s red...and _god_ when I’m touched I freak out so much! Then…”

 

He picked up _The Blazing Star._ He finished _The First Battle_ this morning.

 

“This. I hate this, I hate that I know every nook and cranny about this series. I hate how I’m so invested that I worked on my English to buy the books that are not translated yet. It’s so stupid that I have a whole thing for my own characters and clans. The theories I have, the amount of time I spent on the internet looking at content made by fans. Edogawa-san, you know how many people have made fun of me because of this?! How no matter where I go, I’m reminded that I’m reading something that’s for kids?! Or they go _‘why would you read something about cats?!’_ Or how I need to stop being...I don’t know, me?! I don’t like it! I just...I don’t want to be so fixated on something like this...or anything in…”

 

His voice trailed off. The pork ramen was placed at their table and some more ramune for Ranpo. The two said thank you as the waiter left.

 

“As I was saying. I...I just don’t like my brain”

“Ah…” Ranpo eyes opened. His forest green eyes were low like a cat who is stalking its prey. He took out his chopsticks and began devouring the ramen.

 

Shuichi might as well start eating a little.

 

“You know there’s nothing wrong with you, right?”

“But there is! I should be doing something else! Why can’t I...I don’t know! Be super into a different series that’s not about cats in cults?!”

“Well, I have a thing for marbles” Ranpo confessed, “Not only that, I can’t wear any pants that goes down to my ankles. I really hate it”

 

“Really…?” If would make sense judging his regular attire. Shuichi had an issue with shorts and always needed his legs covered. Then there was anything with the little tags on the back of the shirt. When he was little, feeling them made him scream.

 

“That and when I was your age...I had a series I was _really_ invested to as well. Fukuzawa introduced me to a TV show and boy...oh boy...that’s the only thing that was on my mind for a good five years. I still watch it, I would watch it more if I wasn’t so busy. It was a kid’s show”

 

Ranpo took some more of his ramen.

 

“Then...before I met Fukuzawa, I was told I was crazy”

 

“Why?” Ranpo is anything but crazy!

 

“Like with you, my mind is much different than others. I can analyse and deduce more than just cases. So when I talked to others and they noticed...they were all against me”

 

_How come he never told me about this till now…_

Shuichi swirled a few of his noodles.

 

“Then I met Fukuzawa...that’s when I knew why I was like that…”

“Because of your ability?”

 

He stopped eating. There was something in his green eyes that Shuichi could not easily detect. Was it sadness? Anger? Disappointment?

 

“Yeah, Kid. That’s one of the reasons, then the same reason with you”

“You? How did—“

“I told you! I just _knew_ what was up, then Fukuzawa confirmed it for me. But that’s okay, I wouldn’t change how I am for the world. I am the heart of the Agency, my family. You have a lot of potential, Shuichi Saihara, that’s why I made you my apprentice. I know that over time you will realise that all of those little things you do, it’s fine. You love those little cats?! That’s fine! You’re not harming yourself or others, so why change anything? Everyone who says shit needs to stay in their lane, it makes you happy, you should be happy”

 

“Don’t...you feel out of place? Or feel upset that at times you...feel like you’re weird? I don’t know...I might not make any sense”

 

“You’re fine, I get it. Anyway…” he ate a large chunk of noodles. Ranpo was quite a messy eater.

“If you ever feel like that, as if you’re the lone blue colour in a sea of purple, I’m there with you as green!”

 

“...Huh?”

“I got your back, kid”

“Ah...thank you, Edogawa-san” Relief swarmed his body. He was sure that feelings like this will turn about in the future.

 

The two kept eating, talked about Poe and Rantaro, and work. Ranpo went into detail about the case he had yesterday and how he was able to deduce it.

 

As he explained his ability and how gruesome this death was, the more he felt appreciated about Ranpo. He could’ve picked a different protégée, one who was a lot smarter than him or older. No, he decided to pick up a student in Hope’s Peak. He never even talked to Kyoko either, he went to Shuichi first.

And they clicked. Ranpo has a very unique way of teaching him and it worked! Shuichi felt improvement each day! Even their boyfriends were able to get along. Then the fact that he wants him to join the Agency after graduating, it was such a blessing.

 

Ranpo and Shuichi were more alike than he thought.

 

“Oh, by the way,” Ranpo tapped his book with one finger, “Clear Sky is AWFUL!”

“Tell me about it! Oh my god! He NEGLECTED his oldest son AND stole his girlfriend!!”

“What’s the big deal with that?! Oh, Turtle Tail?”

“Don’t get me started on the Queen of that whole entire arc”

 

——

 

“Here you go”

 

Poe had a gorgeous book in their grasp. It was black with a velvet feel to it, borders in silver and gold.

 

“I believe Saihara-kun will enjoy this. It is enriched with my ability”

“And…” Rantaro barely let their fingers glide along with the book's edges. An entire novel, written by Edgar Allan Poe, one who is known for writing murder muster books, and gifted with the ability to drag people in their written novels.

 

“We...He won't die, right?”

“I’ve studied and read all of the series to create the perfect story for him. Injured? Yes, but he will return out of the book just fine. There’s no written record where you two die. After you solve a specific problem near the end, you’ll be set free”

 

“Poe-san…you don’t understand how happy this will make him” Finally, they took the book from Poe. Rantaro wanted to hug it, if they cannot hug Poe because of how much they disliked being touched, the book is the second best.

“You and Edogawa-san mean a lot to him. I’m glad that he knows people like you two”

“I shall say the same, lad. You’re so kindhearted and an excellent boyfriend to Saihara-kun. I wish you two the best in the future...Let me know when you travel to America, I would love to go with you”

 

“It’s a deal...now, shall I paint your nails?”


End file.
